


I’m fine (even as the world crumbles to dust beneath me)

by ChrisStoryss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (at least right now but that might change), Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, its still third person though, no beta we die like tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisStoryss/pseuds/ChrisStoryss
Summary: “Vision do you ever feel like... we’re being watched?”Wanda feels like something is wrong. But of course everything is fine. She’s just imagining it. It’s just fine. Just fine.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	I’m fine (even as the world crumbles to dust beneath me)

“Vision do you ever feel like...” Wanda hesitated, “Like we’re being watched”

_ “Wanda?” _

Wanda heard voices sometimes. Voices telling her to wake up, on the radio or the news. Sometimes asking her questions. Other people didn’t always notice, but Wanda did. But of course it didn’t matter, why would they be talking to Wanda. She was probably imagining it. They were a perfectly normal couple. Except, of course, for the fact that Vision was a robot and she could do magic. Otherwise they were perfectly normal. Average. Ordinary. Typical. Regular. 

Wanda shivered like she was being watched. She glanced around but no one was there. She tried to keep focusing on watching the television with her husband but she could not get the feeling out of her head. She forced herself to continue to watch the TV and tried to pretend she felt comfortable with Vision curled around her on the couch. 

_ “Wanda can you read me?”  _

Sometimes her relationship with Vision felt… weird. Like there was something they both refused to acknowledge. Not that she was uncomfortable with him. Of course she was comfortable with Vision. They had been together for so long. They had been together for… 

for…

for…

Why, they had been together for so long she couldn’t even remember how long it was. Of course she was comfortable with him. They were a perfect couple. They had been in love for practically forever. Obviously. 

Wanda turned sharply around, sure that she was being watched. No one was there. She was just imagining things. The garden was completely empty. She couldn’t see anything moving anywhere along the whole street. Not even her neighbor, Agnes, or the mailman. Not even the tree branches were blowing in the wind. It was completely still. Nothing was wrong. Besides, why would anyone be watching her? 

_ “Who is doing this to you Wanda?” _

Sometimes things felt out of place, like that helicopter she found in the bush the other day. But weren’t some things always weird? Just coincidences. She was just exaggerating it. Everything was fine. It would be fine. She had made it fine. She and Vision would love happily ever after and they would both be  _ fine. _

“So anyway my husband didn’t even notice when he wore the same shirt twice. If our marriage was better, I would have told him but I was to busy trying to avoid looking at him.”

Wanda nodded vacantly as her neighbor continued to chatted. She flinched at a noise in the tree above but it was only a squirrel.

“Are you sure you’re okay Wanda? You look really nervous. Is something wrong?”

”Everything is fine with me Agnes.” Wanda smiled at her tightly. It was fine. She was getting all worked up over nothing. 

“Like we’re being watched?” Vision looked at her curiously, “Why would I feel like that, my dear Wanda?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched WandaVision today (well yesterday actually because it’s two in the morning), and I ended up writing this. I loved the show honestly and I can’t wait until more comes out. 
> 
> It’s two in the morning and I did prof read it but there could still be errors and if anyone noticed any I would love if you could point them out so I can fix them.


End file.
